


Date a Merc

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood and Gore, Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Whipping, Will update tags as I update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: Based on the lovely submissions at date-a-merc-who.tumblr.com and not-safe-for-merc.tumblr.com, dear Admin Cock is here to give you fics of your favorite mercenaries!





	1. Date a Merc who will stay up all night long with you and then yell at anyone who tries to wake you up in the middle of the day.

Neither of you had any clue what time it was, but that didn't matter because you had each other. The world could have been on fire or imploding around you, but as long as you and Engie had your arms wrapped around one another you could have cared less. The tinkering Texan had been known to stay up to ungodly hours on his own free will, but tonight was different. You, for some reason, couldn't go to sleep and refused to even try, so when you crept down to Engineer's garage and asked if he'd stay up with you he agreed with a knowing smirk. You didn't know why he decided to stay up with you. He was easily strong enough to hold you to the bed and make you go to sleep. Hell, he could have even called for Medic and had the doc give you some sleeping aids, but he didn't. All he did was give that sweet molasses laugh as you curled up in his lap, draping your arms around his midsection and watching quietly as he sketched out some blueprints.

  
Something about being there in the genius's strong hold made your chest swell with love and affection. Engineer had that sort of aura about him that just radiated happiness and love and you couldn't help but be weak to it. The two of you had gotten to a point in your relationship where the country boy could simply smile at you from across the battlements and you'd find yourself smiling dreamily and tripping over your own two feet. Some of the other mercs found it confusing, but most of them found it quite endearing at how in love the two of you were. You thought back to the day you first fell for the good ol' boy and caught yourself smiling, pressing your face closer into his chest out of instinct. Everything about your relationship made you feel warm and fuzzy inside, and you honestly wouldn't have given it up for anything.

  
"Something on your mind, honeybee?" The tender, southern drawl pulled you out of your dreamy stance, the firm hand rubbing your thigh making you purr happily. "Just thinking about how happy you make me, Dell." You smiled blissfully and nuzzled into his grease-covered work shirt, savoring the rumbling of his chest that was brought on by his wonderful chuckling. "Aw shucks, darl', I still can't believe you find so much happiness out of an ol' country boy like me." Your boyfriend's statement made you sit upright in his lap, staring at him head-on as you pressed your hands firmly into his solid pecs. "Dell Conagher. You are the most charming, the smartest, kindest, sweetest man I've ever met. I can't believe I ever thought I knew what true happiness was before I met you. You make me so inexplicably happy I can't even put it into words." You paused in your little rant to press a firm, heartwarming kiss to the man's lips, hearing him grunt softly in surprise before he melted into the liplock, his free hand coming up to cup your neck and hold you close.

  
You had originally planned to pull back straight away and continue talking, but as was the case with most every time you kissed the man, you found yourself unable to detach yourself. His intoxicating and unique smell of gunpowder, motor oil, and cheap beer filled your nostrils, sending another wave of heat through your limbs as you smiled against his lips. You could never lie to this man. You were unconditionally in love with everything about him.

  
Not wanting the moment to end too quickly, you slowly pulled away, enough to break the kiss but still allowing your lips to ghost over his as you spoke. "I love you, Dell. I can't imagine loving anyone else the way I do you." Your words made the little Texan draw in a surprised breath, watching the telltale raise of his brows as his eyes widened behind his goggles. He pulled away a bit, removing the cursed eye shields from his face before looking back to you, his stormy blue eyes full of genuine wonder and curiosity. "D'ya really mean that, sugar?" You smiled at his question, understanding entirely why he had asked. He had told you about his past wife, and how she had cheated on him before he came to Mann Co., so you were more than willing to reassure him. You lifted a hand from his chest and pressed it to his cheek, humming softly at the warmth of his skin and the way he practically melted into your touch. "I mean it with every last molecule of my being, honey."

  
Your words made the Texan give a breathy laugh, some tears glistening in his eyes that he was quick to wipe away before leaning in to bury his face in your neck. "Oh honeybee, I can't tell ya how wonderful that is to hear." When you giggled, Dell couldn't help but give a soft noise of questioning, the hand on your thigh squeezing your flesh a bit. "What's got ya so giggly, hm?" "Y-your stubble, Dell! It tickles!" The engineer hummed in thought before grinning against your neck, moving his face around to rub his face against you more, butterflies swarming in his gut at the sound of your gleeful giggles. "Dell! C-cut it out!" Engie couldn't help but laugh along with you as he continued the assault on your sensitive skin, making sure you were sufficiently squirming in his lap before he curled his thick arms around you and planted another kiss on your mouth, not at all minding the clacking of your teeth from how wide you were both grinning.

* * *

The next day, after you had finally fallen asleep around ten in the morning, Dell was more than willing to carry you up to your room, doing his best not to blush when Heavy, Demo, and Sniper grinned at him as they passed in the corridors. The Texan made sure you were nice and comfortable in your bed, placing a single kiss on your forehead and murmuring sweet words against your skin before stepping back out into the hall. Just his luck, the unmistakable army stomp of Soldier was nearing, making the man furrow his brows. The American brute approached, lips parting to begin his barking but Engineer beat him to it, shoving the man away from your door before raising his own voice. "Now you just keep your trap shut around this door, Jane! They were up all night, couldn't sleep, and just managed to find some rest and I ain't gonna let you wake 'em up!"

  
No one really expected it when Dell rose his voice, so Soldier couldn't help but take a step back out of reflex, but as an army man, he couldn't refuse an order. The heels of his boots clicked together as he fixed his posture, giving a firm salute to Engineer before turning and marching back down the hall. The little Texan remained there with his chest puffed out for a few more seconds until he slipped back into his normal stature with a heavy exhale, looking back to your door. Soldier was really the only person who he was concerned about waking you, but with him out of the way, he felt confident in leaving you alone. Unbeknownst to him, you heard his defense and couldn't help but smile as you drifted back to sleep, making a mental note to thank him later.


	2. Date a merc who wants to sit with you under the stars and watch fireworks and kiss.

"Pyro, slow down! I understand you're excited but I can't go as fast as you!"

  
Darkness was beginning to settle on Teufort, and for some reason unknown to you, as soon as dinner had finished the easily excitable pyromaniac had grabbed you by the hand and pulled out outside. The figure clad in the rubber suit was hopping and skipping the entire way, urging you to move faster with gleeful noises from behind the mask as the pair of you neared the top of a hill looking out towards the distant city. You couldn't help but laugh and blush like a giddy schoolgirl. The Pyro and you were still in the beginning stages of your relationship, but you couldn't deny that every moment so far had been wonderful. The flame loving fool always had fun, cute ideas planned for you, and as shocked as you were at first, you now found yourself looking forward to the next date the merc had planned for you.

  
The two of you finally reached the peak of the hill, allowing yourself to stand still for a moment and catch your breath while Pyro bounced eagerly in front of you, clearly excited for what they had to show. Once your lungs were finally back in working order, your partner grabbed your hand again and pulled you into their arms, making you yelp and giggle in surprise when they dropped down to the ground, cradling you close. "Pyro! What's gotten you so excited?" As you questioned your lover, you couldn't help but look at where the merc had sat down, finding one of their favorite blankets and several of their most beloved and softest stuffed animals. The hilltop had been transformed into a plush lovenest for the two of you, with a view to go along with it.

  
Butterflies danced on your ribs as your smile widened and you relaxed into the merc's chest, savoring their gentle hold around you while they stared blankly out over the horizon. "Alright, Py. If you just wanted to cuddle we could have done that back in your room, so what exactly did you bring me out here for?" You threw a questioning gaze up at the mask before a loud screeching interrupted you, a sound that instantly made the figure holding you perk up excitedly. Out of instinct, you threw your gaze back to the cityscape on the horizon, squinting a bit as you watched a streak of light shoot up into the sky. "Is that...?"

  
The loud boom and explosion of dancing colors confirmed your suspicions.

  
You laughed as Pyro released you momentarily to clap, giving happy noises from behind the mask as you giggled. "You brought me out to watch the fireworks, Py? That's so sweet of you!" The merc nodded firmly at you before tugging you closer into their body, your gazes returning back to the colorful display over the city. You remained mostly silent, only giving the occasional giggle when Pyro got overly excited at a specific burst until the merc got still. GIving a soft hum of confusion, you looked up to them, finding the expressionless mask already gazing down at you. A grin crossed your face as you laughed breathlessly at your partner. "What is it, Py?" Your grin melted into a look of shock as you watched the suited merc grip the bottom of their mask and pull it up to the bridge of their nose, exposing their soft lips, flame-scarred skin, and sweet smile. Before you had time to speak again, Pyro leaned down to press their lips against yours, obviously nervous and possibly inexperienced, but loving and tender nonetheless. Their lips were just as soft and warm as you imagined they'd be, making you melt blissfully into the exchange. They tasted sweet, like candy, with just a hint of something savory lying underneath it all.

  
After a moment, the merc pulled away shyly, a noticeable blush dancing across the bridge of their nose and tinting their freckled and scarred cheeks pink. You smiled and gently lifted your hand to cup their cheek, light enough to allow them to pull away in sink further into your touch as they wished. Their body stiffened initially, not used to the caress of skin, but slowly leaned into your hand, a soft noise leaving them as a crooked smile tugged at their lips. The butterflies in your chest now felt like they had iron wings, making your chest burn from the happiness of sharing this moment with Pyro. Silence had enveloped you, neither of you moving as the fireworks show continued on. The mercs mind was clearly running at a hundred miles a minute, probably arguing with themself internally before they lifted their hand to grip the edge of their mask again.

  
"You don't have to hide, Py." The words fell from your mouth almost out of reflex, making your lover freeze up and stare at you, unmoving and giving shaky breaths. "I understand you're probably worried I don't like your scars, but I can assure you, I love what I've seen so far. I hope one day you can trust me enough to show me the rest of your face." The Pyro drew in a soft breath at your words, their fingertips trembling a bit. From nervousness? Fear? You couldn't say. Slowly, so as not to scare your lover away,m you leaned up to press a feather-light kiss to their still exposed lips, pulling away and speaking softly to them. "I want you to be able to trust me, Py. I really like you. You don't have to be afraid to show me affection." Lowering back down into the rubber clad chest, you moved to look back at the city lights and fireworks, hoping your words meant something to your beloved teammate. You felt their hand slowly lower back to your waist, leaning in to rest their chin atop your head and whisper in an almost inaudible voice. "Okay... " Your heart fluttered at their soft voice and you couldn't help but smile again, grabbing for one of their hands to lace their fingers with your own.

  
The rest of the night went on smoothly, your words making the Pyro feel at ease enough to give you a few more kisses on your neck, shoulders, and face. It was clear they needed a little practice, but if they were truly willing to stay with you, then that wasn't going to be much of a problem. After the bright display of lights faded away into the twinkling of stars against an inky blue canvas, the two of you didn't move, almost as if you were afraid of shattering the perfect realm you'd settled into. Their gentle hands stroked at your skin, making you smile and press your face into their neck, inhaling their scent. "Thank you for the wonderful date, Py. I had a great time." Your lover nodded and shuffled a bit as they pulled their mask back down over their face, shielding their face form the world once more. The two of you gathered up the soft materials used to build the lovenest on the hill, managing to hold everything in your arms while still able to hold hands as you walked back to Teufort.

  
The night marked a big step forward in your relationship and you couldn't have been happier.


	3. Date a Medic that begs for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date the Medic that begs for you. You'd think the man with murder in his eyes and a wicked Glasgow smile would be dominant, but no. for you, he submits as you drag the knife across his skin. as you bind him up in leather straps and rope. As you blindfold him and make him wonder where you are. Date the Medic that begs you to stitch him back up after you've fucked him raw and flayed him bloody. The one that calls you "little devil" because he can see the horns behind the smile. Date that medic.

Never in a million years would you have taken the Medic for a submissive man, but here you found yourself, the grinning German begging and willing under your hands. Your relationship had started simply, with tender words and lingering kisses, but once the Medic revealed his submissiveness to you, your true love came out. Soft touches had transformed into the sinking of teeth into flesh, the raking of nails and assorted sharp instruments over skin teasingly, and various other activities behind closed doors. Medic was not a traditional submissive in any sense of the word, so it wasn't surprising that you weren't a traditional dominant, either.

  
Your dominant spree had begun in a simple fashion, but a very dangerous one nonetheless, when your lover had startled you in the middle of battle.

  
The enemy Spy's body slumped to the floor before you, now missing a head thanks to Engie's shotgun. Warm, thick blood spattered over your exposed skin and uniform, releasing a breath you didn't know you were holding until the Texan asked if you were alright. "Yeah... yeah I'm alright, he didn't get me. Thanks, Engineer." With a firm nod a warm grin, the stout man hoisted his toolbox back onto his shoulder and jogged back into the spray of bullets, leaving you alone with the Frenchman's bleeding corpse. While your anxiety levels slowly drifted back to normal, you couldn't help but look over the revolver and knife the Spy had dropped, particularly interested in the butterfly knife. Glancing around to make sure you were alone, you decided to let curiosity kill the cat and pluck the intricate knife from the pool of blood at your feet. You briefly weighed the object in your hand before leaning in to look more closely at the fine details of the weapon, running your fingertips over the elegant designs in the handle. The battle around you faded away as you admired the knife in your hands, testing the blade's sharpness against your palm and wondering how the Spy came across such a beautiful weapon. The small cut in your palm oozed a few droplets of blood, but that was the least of your worries as you found yourself being startled by your boyfriend.

  
Medic's loud voice rang in your ears, breaking your silence and yanking you back into battle mode in a millisecond. Before you could blink, Medic found himself pinned to the wall where you had once stood, your arm pinned to his chest and the sharp knife pressed into the soft spot under his chin. Your eyes were dark, ready to kill whoever had scared you until reality came back and you realized who you had pinned. "Medic! I'm so sorry! You caught me off guard I didn't mean to-" "Mein Gott zhat was hot." It took a moment of silence before his words finally registered in your brain and you couldn't help but stammer out a confused "Excuse me?" Medic's face was expressionless as he gently gripped your wrist and pulled the knife away from his throat, staring at you intently as he spoke. "Zhat fire in your eyes, how ready you were to slice me open. You took my breath away."

  
His words took you by surprise, enough so where it felt as if your brain had temporarily shut down. Your hand went limp and the knife clattered to the floor, the two of you staring at one another until someone called for Medic and snapped you out of your trance. Before the doctor could react, you had disappeared back into battle, leaving him to wonder if he had said anything to upset you.

  
And so began your dominant streak.

* * *

 The next time you had Medic alone and all to yourself was in the middle of the night after a successful day of battle. Your team had gone out drinking to celebrate, but you and Medic had decided to stay behind, leaving you all alone in the base. You were quick to grab the taller man by the hand and drag him to his private quarters, a warm and inviting room that was the total opposite of the infirmary. A fire was already roaring in the fireplace, the snapping, and popping of the burning wood giving you some lovely background noise as you dragged Medic inside and gave him a simple command. "Strip." He was quick and eager to follow your order, yanking off his clothing before reaching out to you once more. He was surprised when you denied him and instead offered a knowing grin, watching his face morph as you held up a blindfold and gripped his shoulder. In his detached state, it was easy to push him to his knees in the center of the floor, allowing you easy access to tie the eyeshield around his head. The Medic gasped softly, whimpering your name as if to question what you were doing, but you only replied with a simple hushing sound.

  
Once the blindfold was secure and you were positive your lover had no way of seeing you, you stepped away, relieving yourself of your shoes and nothing more before stalking around the room. It was clear by the German's soft panting that he was anxious. He couldn't see nor hear you, leaving him feeling vulnerable and exposed as he remained kneeling on the floor. You smirked, never tearing your gaze from him as you padded over to where you knew he kept his whip for special occasions when he felt you had been naughty. The leather was warm and felt good in your hands, dragging your fingers over the length of the item before giving your thigh a good smack.

  
The noise made Medic gasp in surprise, clearly not expecting the sound but aroused by it nonetheless. His head turned over his shoulder a bit, attempting to hear you better, but it was in vain as you crept silently around him once more. You wanted to laugh as your lover desperately tried to find you, his head turning in all directions until he finally spoke up. "Bitte, Schatz. Vhat are you planning to do vith me?" You only smiled and stalked around the exposed man like a panther cornering it's prey, staying silent and keeping the poor Medic unaware of what you had in store for him. You could hear his breaths become nervous as he fell into the submission you had planned for him, soft noises of surprise escaping him when you would occasionally drag the whip across the wall or chuckle to yourself. Eventually, after swallowing thickly, he gave a breathless laugh, squirming a bit as he spoke in a soft and shaky tone. "Dearest, vhat's got you so excited zhis evening?"

  
His question died away when you pulled a wanton cry from his lips, the warm leather striking against his shoulder and leaving a rather lovely welt in its wake. "Something you said a few days ago got the gears in my brain spinning, and you know I'm just as experimental as you are, so I had to see if my curiosities could become a reality." Medic swallowed again, panting softly from the shock of being hit. "And vhat would zhat be, Schatz?" You grinned and pressed the head of the whip under his chin, tilting his face up to where he could only assume you were standing. "I want to test how submissive you'll be for me."

  
A whine left the man's throat as you pulled away once more, leaving him in a near constant guessing game of where you were. The rest of the night was filled with the sounds of worn leather striking warm skin, needy cries and sounds of pleasure, and the occasional word of praise from you as you briefly curled your fingers into the German's dark locks. Never once did you touch him besides that, leaving him to beg and cry for you and release. By the time you crept away like a shadow retreating from the dawn, Medic was a needy and panting mess. His erection was throbbing for release, sweat poured from him like a fountain, lovely welts decorated his skin, and his face was a sweet shade of pink you wished you could memorize. Only when Medic heard his door open and close did he move to take off his blindfold, trembling from the lack of your presence and the state you left him in.

  
The next phase of your dominant streak was a little more intense.

* * *

 At first, Medic was a little concerned as you dragged him down to his lab with a dark glint in your eyes, but as you pulled out leather straps and velvety ropes to bind him to the table his concerns faded away. The grin on his face was already one of pure bliss and eagerness, the man ready and willing to bend to any command you had for him. The smile on your face only grew as you tugged his Medigun down and switched it on, your lover's eyes fluttering as the intoxicating beam engulfed his body. Medic had taught you how to use the Medigun late one night while he was stitching you up after a particularly nasty battle and now seemed like the perfect time to execute your knowledge.

  
The knife you pulled out wasn't anything like a scalpel or the one Spy carried, it was a caliber all its own, a knife that looked like it had been designed specifically to cut open bodies. Your boyfriend's eyes widened a bit as the blade of the knife glinted under the fluorescent lights, shining brightly as you lay it aside before moving to rip open his shirt and yank off his tie. He couldn't help but gasp as you exposed his hairy and muscular torso to the crisp air of his lab, whining softly as you dragged your fingers through the dark curls and the growing bulge in his trousers. You admired his lovely chest for a few more moments until your attention returned to the knife you had brought, giving a coy and almost evil grin at you lover as you picked it up once more. The blade fit in your palm like it was made for you to hold, the perfectly sharpened edge shimmering dangerously as you pressed the tip between Medic's collarbones.

  
"You remember our safeword, correct?"

  
A firm nod was all the response you needed before your blade sank into the German's awaiting flesh.

  
Warm, thick blood oozed out from the knife wound, the Medigun doing nothing to seal the area as you had made sure to keep it on a low enough power so Medic would stay alive but not be healed by your actions. The doctor's body had erupted into warm, pleasant tingles, the normally painful sensation of being sliced open now an erotic feeling he craved more of. You could tell he was about to beg for more, but you were already more than willing to give it. Pressing your free hand into his chest for support, you began to tug the knife through his flesh, tearing open his chest and exposing his internal structure to your awaiting eyes. All the while, Medic moaned and tugged at his restraints, desperately wanting to touch you, hold you, even kiss you. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined you'd be so dominant in this way. And while it was definitely a surprise, it was certainly one that made him swoon.

  
Once your incision reached just above Medic's navel, you pulled the knife from within him with a sickening sound, bright blood dripping from your knife and pouring over his torso. Your knife was dropped to the floor with a loud clatter, watching in awe and bathing in the power this was giving you as Medic's face flushed. He was already so needy, craving your touch, and you had barely gotten started.

  
With an eager glint in your eyes and a power-drunk grin on your lips, you dove your hands into your lover's warm and bloody chest cavity. Your fingers stroked his ribs, brushed over his lungs as he whined and moaned, even reaching in so far as to grip his heart. Medic could do nothing but squirm and produce soft noises of pleasure as you fondled his organs like a toddler digging through their toybox. Any other merc would be losing their mind in his position, but for Medic, this was as close to heaven as he could get. If he had known this kind of dominance was resting within you he would have said something much sooner. The poor man was left speechless as you dug around inside him, his eyes closed in pure bliss until he felt you retreat, then he lifted his head towards you.

  
"Sch-Schatz?" Medic whined softly as he watched you roll up your sleeves, staining your shirt crimson with a toothy grin on your face. Once your sleeves were dealt with, you kicked off your heavy shoes, the accursed objects hitting the tiled floor with dull thuds. "My dear, did you really think I was going to let you have all the fun this evening?" The German's eyes widened as you tauntingly pulled your belt free from your pants, the latch clinking against the floor as you dropped it and moved to yank down your pants and underwear. Soon, all you wore was your blood-stained shirt and that wicked grin.

  
It was easy enough to climb atop your boyfriend, the bloody mess not concerning you in the slightest as you straddled him. Your head tilted in a faux, innocent curiosity, smiling sweetly at the man beneath you. His pupils were blown wide, chest heaving with excited and anxious breaths, his mind racing with thoughts of what you might do to him. His questions were soon answered when you freed his raging erection from the confines of his trousers, gripping the throbbing flesh in your hand as you adjusted your position in his lap. His exposed ribs became handlebars as you sank onto him, both of you moaning with delight until he was fully sheathed within you. There was only a second of pause, enough for the German to softly inhale before you began a fast and unforgiving pace. The room echoed with the sounds of skin against skin, the disgusting slosh of hands jostling organs, and a pair of lustful voices. The pace you had set was so intense Medic found himself to form a single word, only able to beg for you with keening whines and loud cries.

  
His orgasm came first, the foreplay of you toying inside his chest already leaving him at the edge, but as his body relaxed back against the table after pumping his load into your warm orifice, it was clear you weren't finished with him. That evil grin returned as you gripped his ribs once more, almost as if you were trying to yank them right out of his chest before you resumed to ride him. Medic was easily overstimulated, the pleasure becoming almost unbearably painful as you rode him through four more orgasms until finally coming to your own climax.

  
Sweat drenched your bodies, blood was everywhere, and you were certain to be sore for days. The only words you shared were soft pants and breathless laughs as you sank back to the floor, cum flowing down your thighs in rivers. The rest of your clothes was ignored and instead, you moved to release your lover from his restraints, speaking to him softly. "Are you alright, dear? I didn't take it too far, did I?" Medic could only chuckle lightly, remaining flat against the examination table even after the binds were gone. "Oh Liebe, zhat was wunderbar. I had no idea you could be so... powerful." His words made you blush, shyly reaching out to take his hand in yours until he spoke your name. "What is it, Medic?" "Do you think you could stitch me back up?" A warm laugh bubbled up from your chest, patting his hand fondly. "Of course, dear."

* * *

 For the following weeks, Medic proudly wore the medical stitches beneath his dress shirt, smiling fondly at you every chance he got. And while the other mercs confused by your newest pet name, the two of you knew perfectly well the meaning behind his affectionate name of little devil.


	4. Date a merc who will declare war on all of Christmas.

Many, many years ago, you had decided on one particularly scorching summer that you would rather live in a near constant state of five layers of clothes rather than your shortest shorts and thinnest tank-tops. Heat, you decided, was your mortal enemy, and you absolutely despised it. So it was almost a dream come true when your longtime boyfriend, Jane Doe, had informed you he’d be moving bases for work to a much colder climate. You could have tackled the man to the ground and smothered him in kisses at that moment. In fact, you may have done exactly that.

You were more than eager to toss 75% of your atrocious summer shorts and tops into a donation bin as you packed. A grin was on your face and the only thing on your mind was the heavenly chill in the air and the wonderful embrace of your favorite sweater. You were moving to a place called Coldfront, and you just knew it was going to be your little slice of heaven. In truth, it was a little hard to adjust in the beginning. Transferring from the horrid New Mexico desert to a place where 40 degrees was considered a warm day was a bit of a culture shock, but you certainly weren’t complaining because it only meant you and Jane got to cuddle up nice and close at night.

Once you got over the drastic temperature change, however, it really was heaven in your eyes. Especially so when the Christmas season came around.

Jane’s team already thought you were wonderful, but once you started to decorate the base and bake all the traditional Christmas Time treats, they thought you were nothing less than a deity. Demo once commented you were jollier than Ol’ Saint Nick himself, and you arguably were! Nearly every day you were clad in some sort of festive and brightly colored sweater and a beaming grin, not to mention everything else you’d been doing to liven up the base for the holiday season. Though, you couldn’t help but notice something almost seemed off with your beloved Soldier. He was still just as loveable and tender to you as the day you’d begun dating him, but now, something wasn’t quite right. You noticed him with an almost irritated scowl on his perfectly pouty lips, and sometimes you could hear him grumble about something under his breath, but each time you brought it up he’d simply smile and brush it aside. So that’s what you did, too.

Until today, at least.

Christmas Eve was fast approaching, and with everyone starting to wrap up their presents, you had decided to employ the help of your friendly team Heavy to go find the perfect tree to put in the common room. The gentle giant was more than eager to assist, of course, and later that evening everyone was lounged blissfully around the assorted sofas and chairs while holidays tunes rang through the air and you joined Pyro in trimming the massive tree. Soldier had gone out to do something in town earlier and hadn’t been around for a while, but the sudden loud thud of a door opening let everyone know if his safe return back to the Coldfront base.

“Sounds like yer hubby is back, darlin’!” Dell commented with a boisterous laugh, which you and the rest of the team couldn’t help but join in as you made your way down the ladder you’d been using. Soon enough, though, the room had fallen almost deathly silent and you were worried you’d done something wrong, but as you lifted your gaze and glanced over to the entryway, you discovered the reason for the silence. There, looking stiff as a board and covered in snow, was your dear Jane Doe, looking incredibly displeased with his current state. From how he looked you could only guess that a large mound of snow and fallen over him as he’d made his way back inside, and it took everything you had not to snicker and how completely silly he looked. His teammates, however, were not as easy to silence and started to guffaw with laughter.

“Oi, Jane! You’re s’posed to leave the blizzard outside where it belongs, mate!” Mundy’s comment was responded to with more laughter and a slight growl from the Soldier, but it didn’t take long before he was barking out in his signature drill sergeant voice.

“THAT’S IT! I AM DECLARING A FULL WAR ON EVERYTHING KNOWN AS CHRISTMAS!”

That certainly shut everyone up quick.

“Ey, come on, Sol! There’s no need fer that kinda talk!” Scout was the first to speak up on it, waving his arms around in his almost over-dramatic way of speech, something that your boyfriend didn’t seem to enjoy at the moment.

“BY THIS TIME TOMORROW I WANT EVERYTHING RED, GREEN, AND OR TINSEL LIKE OUT OF THIS BASE!”

The entire team had burst out into varied groans and complaints, but you were only silent, a small and mischievous smile crossing your lips as you glanced up at one of the ceiling rafters for a moment. You had learned that the American brute would listen to anything you asked of him if you used the proper tone of voice, and you decided to pull that orderly tone out on him right now.

“Soldier! At the threshold, pronto!”

There was only one threshold in the room -- an awkward strip of wood through the carpeting that Scout had a tendency to trip over -- but Jane was standing on it in less than a second, looking stiff enough to be at roll call on a military base. The rest of the team gave you confused looks, but slowly, as you marched towards your man, they broke out into knowing grins and leaned back to watch the show.

Soldier actually saluted you when you came to stand before him, but his stiff posture quickly faltered and he let out a soft noise of surprise when you stood on your toes and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. The rest of the room broke out into hoops and hollers, a few even whistling at the two of you as you pulled back just enough to smirk and admire his flabbergasted state. Your only response to his unasked questions was to point directly above you, where, after looking up, the man found a neat cluster of mistletoe hanging.

“You know you get kisses when you stand under the mistletoe, hun, and it’s related to Christmas. Do you really want to declare war on something that gets you a little extra loving around the holidays?”

Your sultry question made the poor man flush under his helmet, and a shy, crooked grin broke out over his face as he chuckled and reached up to rub the back of his neck.

“W-well, I guess in that case, we can keep Christmas around for a while longer.”


End file.
